


Vampires and Zombies

by orphan_account



Category: Vampires - Fandom, zombies - Fandom
Genre: Vampire AU, Vampires, Zombie AU, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vampire/Zombie creation





	Vampires and Zombies

The Soul and the Spirit are two different things.

 

The Spirit contains the personality and knowledge of one life.

 

The Soul is made up of many Spirits, yet it is none of these.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

When a person dies, naturally, their soul and spirit leave the body painlessly.

 

The Soul moves on to another body and the Spirit to the afterlife (judgement).

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

When ripping out a soul and spirit, it's like dropping a cannonball and a bowling ball from the top of a building at the same time.

 

They might be the same shape and size, but different weight, and the heavier object will reach the ground first.

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

To become a Vampire, your Soul is ripped out, but your Spirit is left intact. Hence, the Living Dead.

 

To make a Zombie, both the Soul and the Spirit are torn out but in different directions.

 

Depending on how much of the Spirit is left when the Soul is completely ripped out, is the deciding factor on whether you have a slow, mumbling 'brains' Zombie, or a fully functioning Zombie that can pass for human.

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

The Heart is the seat of the Soul, and the Brain is the seat of the Spirit.

 

That's why Vampire's crave Blood, and Zombie's eat Brains.


End file.
